


Don't Just Count Your Years

by CasTheButler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Games Designer!Liam, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Reunions, Ten Years Later, bitches be bitches, but you know...be preeeeepppppaaaarrrreeeeddddd, cop!Stiles, established relationships - Freeform, so it's more mentioned, social worker!Isaac, the death tag is because someone died in the lead up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dynamics of the pack had changed in the ten years since high school. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Der, I don't want to go to this” Stiles complains. Holding the letter up. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Everyone else is going” Derek deadpans. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“So what? We have to go? I thought we were a pack of wolves not sheep” Stiles yells throwing his hands up. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Actually we're a pack of wolves, a kitsune, a banshee a couple of humans...” Isaac jokes walking in through Derek and Stiles' front door</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Just Count Your Years

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a four to five page one shot. it turned into this monstrosity. I don't even know. 
> 
> I wanted to write about some relationships that I don't see written about very often. This may one day turn into a bit more of a series. Much like one day I plan on turning taking care of wolves into a series. I need to stop doing this to myself. Fudge! ENJOY

The dynamics of the pack had changed in the ten years since high school. 

In year one, Stiles and Malia break up. It had been coming for a while, eight months of Stiles distancing himself, of bro time with Scott, Isaac and even Liam being more important, Malia ultimately hadn't taken it well and had returned to her life as a coyote. She still visits sometimes, but never has a human.

In year one, Derek officially returns from wandering the globe with Braeden, more friends than lovers. He'd been back before of course, a week here, a few days there. Once for a month where he'd punched Stiles in the face. Stiles had deserved it.

In year two, Lydia and Ethan reconnect. He'd gotten a job as a mechanic and they run into each other at a coffee shop near MIT

In year two, Liam moves in with Stiles because his step-dad could handle many things but apparently a werewolf isn't one of them. 

In year three, Scott and Kira get Married. 

In year three, Stiles sits the police academy exam. 

In year four, Isaac becomes a social worker and six months later is allowed to foster a seven year old named Eliza. 

In year five, it turns out Scott had been cheating on Kira with Isaac because apparently his moral compass wasn't as black and white as they'd previously thought. 

In year five Liam and his step-dad make up.

In year six, Kira meets Cora at a bar in Argentina, they dance and sing and drink the night away. Neither knows who the other is.

In year six, Stiles' worst fears are realised and the sheriff dies from a heart attack. Melissa mourns the lose of her partner in child-wrangling at the bottom of five bottles of wine

In year six, Stiles sells his childhood home and moves in with Derek, Liam moves in with Mason. 

In year seven, Jackson finally comes back from England his best friend Robert in tow.

In year seven, Lydia and Robert start dating.

In year seven, Stiles and Derek have sex for the first time

In year eight, Robert tries to kill Lydia and Ethan rips his throat out. Lydia moves in with Scott and Isaac. Jackson moves back to England

In year eight, Parrish asks Melissa on a date, then a second, then a third.

In year nine, Lydia winds up pregnant. No one knows who the father is. 

In year nine, Melissa asks Parrish to marry her, he says yes.

In year nine, Stiles finally tells Derek he loves him. 

In year ten Ethan and Danny get back together. 

In year ten Lydia's son is born, Scott is named the legal father. 

In year ten Lydia, Danny, Scott, Isaac and Kira all receive invitations to their high school reunion. 

“Der, I don't want to go to this” Stiles complains. Holding the letter up. 

“Everyone else is going” Derek deadpans. 

“So what? We have to go? I thought we were a pack of wolves not sheep” Stiles yells throwing his hands up. 

“Actually we're a pack of wolves, a kitsune, a banshee a couple of humans...” Isaac jokes walking in through Derek and Stiles' front door, followed by thirteen year old Eliza. 

“Hey Uncle Stiles” she says rushing over to hug him. 

“Scott and Lydia not with you?” Derek asks. 

“No, they took Aaron for his check up” Isaac says sounding bitter. 

“Dad's upset because he can't be involved” Eliza explains. 

“It's just paperwork and bigoted bullshit man, you're just as much his father as Scott is” Stiles tells Isaac who gives a weak smile. 

“You heard from the girls lately?” Isaac asks. 

“I got a letter from Cora, her partner in crime, fun and havoc is apparently falling madly in love” Derek says. 

“If you'd told me a few years ago Kira was going to be the wild child of the group I wouldn't have believed you” Stiles says. 

“I thought you were the wild child Uncle Stiles” Eliza pipes up. 

“The wildest kiddo, the wildest” Stiles tells her, his phone buzzes and he picks it up.

“Oh hey man” he answers, “Liam” he mouths covering the ear piece. 

“Mason and Danny are just going for a jog and then we'll come over to your place” Liam tells him. 

“Awesome man, I'll see you soon” Stiles replies and hangs up. 

“Liam's going to come over?” Isaac questions. 

“Is that an issue?” Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow, living with Derek has made him an expert. Isaac grabs Stiles by the arm and leads him into a corner.

“Eliza has a crush on Liam” Isaac hisses. 

“That isn't Liam's fault, besides Liam doesn't really like people, other than you know, Scott...” Stiles trails off. 

“Gee thanks, I really wanted that re-hashed” Isaac complains. 

“Come on, you can't still be pissed off at that, it was just a weird Alpha/Beta thing kind of like you and Scott...well not like you and Scott, cause you're still totally into Scott and Liam is just...Liam is married to his games design work” Stiles rants. 

“Scott loves those games” Isaac whispers. 

“This isn't about Eliza at all is it?” Stiles questions. 

“Cause you can read me like a book and all” Isaac snaps. 

“Your jealous” Stiles points out. 

“Talked to Parrish lately?” Isaac questions.

“What's Parrish got to do with anything?” Stiles asks. 

“Maybe the fact that he's about to be elected Sheriff instead of you” Isaac replies

“Parrish is a great leader, and a great cop” Stiles retorts.

“Dad, Uncle Stiles” Eliza calls out to them and they both turn to look at her. 

“Yes sweetheart?” Isaac asks. 

“Uncle Derek left” Eliza says pointing to the door. 

“Your boyfriend's a bloody sneak” Isaac laughs. 

“He might not be my boyfriend much longer” Stiles says offhandedly. 

“You can't break up with Derek, you guys are perfect” Isaac says, his eyes widening.

“No you idiot, I'm going to ask him to marry me” Stiles says with a grin. 

“Can I be a bridesmaid?” Eliza asks. 

“You” Stiles says, grabbing Eliza and twirling her around “Can be my maid of honor.”

“Do you gets bridesmaid's and a maid of honor if it's two guys getting married?” Isaac questions. 

“Why not” Stiles points out as the door to the loft slides open. Danny, Mason and Liam walk in. 

“Hey guys” Mason greets, after twelve or so years he's still a little awkward around anyone that isn't Liam, Danny or Stiles. He knows he's considered pack though. 

“Mason!” Eliza yells cheerfully and barrels into him for a hug. 

“Watch the ribs little lady” he tells her and Eliza loosens her grip. 

“Where's my hug?” Liam pretends to pout and Isaac growls. Liam looks up to stare at him. 

“Over here” Stiles tells him and Liam walks over and wraps his arms around the older man's shoulders. 

“Missed you man” Liam whispers into his ear. 

“You too” Stiles tells him back. 

“Hey did you get the invite to the ten year reunion?” Danny asks. 

“Yeah. Lydia and Scott are forcing me to go” Isaac complains. 

“Do not start complaining about it” Derek growls, walking back into the loft, a bag of groceries in his hand. “I'm having enough trouble getting this one to go as it is” he says jabbing a hand towards Stiles. 

“I think it'd be kind of fun, rub it in the face of the popular kids that we've made it good” Danny says. 

“Danny, you were a popular kid, everybody loved you” Stiles points out. 

“Then we should prove that not all popular kids wash up in high school” Danny declares. 

“You just want to make Ethan squirm in a suit” Isaac quips and a sly grin creeps over Danny's face.

“He hates it” he says. 

“You're an evil, evil man” Derek tells him. 

“I learnt from the best” Danny quips. 

“Yeah, and how is Jackson?” Stiles asks. 

“Not bad, his husband and him are waiting for their surrogate to give birth, he'll be visiting from England again in a couple of months” Danny replies. 

“Holy shit! I'm going to be an Uncle” Stiles squeals 

“Stiles sweetheart you just can't declare yourself an unborn child's uncle” Derek says. 

“Like hell I can't, remind me to call Jackson later” Stiles demands and Derek rolls his eyes before nodding in agreement. Isaac's phone buzzes with a message. 

“Lydia and Scott are done with Aaron's appointment” Isaac says after checking it. 

“Are they going to come here for dinner? Cause Melissa texted me when I was out and I told her it was okay for them to come as well” Derek says. 

“Yeah, I mean I'll double check but Scott eats like a wild animal, and Lydia's been too busy with work to go shopping” Isaac says, pulling out his phone to reply. 

“And you can't do the shopping yourself?” Stiles questions. 

“I'm just a fucking glorified babysitter” Isaac snaps, tears swelling up in his eyes. 

“Oh man, come on, let's go for a walk” Danny says, steering Isaac towards the door. 

“What's that all about?” Liam asks when they leave. 

“Is Dad okay?” Eliza questions. 

“Isaac is upset because he feels like he's been sidelined from Aaron's life and that Papa and Mom don't need him around and that your growing up and soon you won't need him either.”

“That's stupid” Liam frowns. 

“Don't call my dad stupid” Eliza snaps. 

“No I just mean, of course they still need him. Scott is so stupidly in love with Isaac it isn't funny and they both love Lydia and they all love you and Aaron and it's stupid to think you guys aren't a family” Liam explains. 

“Of course we're a family” Eliza says. 

“Then let your dad know that” Liam says. 

“Let her dad know what?” Scott asks entering the room, followed by Lydia who has her arms full of Aaron. 

“Here take him” she tells Stiles who does and immediately starts cooing at the infant. 

“Hi princess” Scott says to Eliza kissing her on the top of the head. 

“Dad thinks you and Mom don't love him” Eliza says. 

“Then your father is an idiot” Lydia quips. 

“That's what Liam said” Mason says, his mouth full of chips he's swiped from the cupboard. Stiles glares at him and snatches them away. 

“You sneaky little bastard” Stiles snarls, but his tone and facial expression are light hearted. 

“Help?” Mason squeaks looking over at Liam.

“No way man, you know better than to take Stiles' chips” Liam points out. 

“I'm going to go find Isaac” Lydia announces. 

“Cool, Liam you got any new games you working on?” Scott asks, flopping down on the couch.

“Uhhh...” Liam stammers. 

“Scott I swear to god if you don't go out there and talk to him I will punch you in the dick” Stiles yells. 

“Are you okay with Aaron?” Scott questions, leaping back up to his feet. 

“Of course I am” Stiles says and Scott takes off at a run. “But for real? New games design?” Stiles asks Liam.

“Nope just working on another level of Alpha Red” Liam says. 

“That game is actually pretty awesome” Derek says, from where he's slicing up carrots in the kitchen.

“You played it?” Liam questions. 

“Stiles coerced me” Derek explains. 

“I gently suggested that he play with me or I wouldn't play with him” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows suggestively

“That's gross” Eliza complains. 

“The fact that you know what I'm talking about worries me” Stiles says. 

“I'm thirteen. I know what sex is” Eliza says.

“Not through experience I hope” Derek calls out. 

“No Uncle Derek I'm not having sex” Eliza replies poking her tongue out. 

“I should hope not” Parrish's voice says from the door. 

“Does no one knock?” Stiles says with a groan. 

“Hey Grandad, hey Grandma” Eliza says. 

“Way to make me feel old Liz, I'm barely forty” Parrish says. 

“How are you?” Stiles asks him and Melissa.

“Good. We've been really quite at work, have you lot stopped trying to kill yourselves?” Melissa asks.

“We thought you might need the break” Stiles jokes.

“Are you on call tonight?” Parrish asks him. 

“Yeah, you?” Stiles questions. 

“Only until midnight” Parrish replies. 

“Lucky, 3am for me” Stiles tells him. 

“Ouch” Parrish says.

“Just don't give me those kind of shifts unless I'm actually at the station when you get instated as Sheriff.” Stiles tells him. 

“Whatever you want man, whatever you want” Parrish tells him. 

“Don't grovel” Stiles says coldly. Melissa seems like she's going to say something but Danny, Lydia, Scott and Isaac all come back through the door. 

“Sorry” Isaac says, his voice shaking and his eyes filled with tears. 

“Isaac can you come help me with dinner?” Derek calls and Isaac nods. 

“Sure” he replies after a couple of seconds because he realizes Derek can't hear him. 

“Is everything okay now?” Mason ask cautiously. 

“Yeah I think so” Scott says slowly. 

“Here Lydia can you take Aaron?” Stiles questions and Lydia happily takes him. 

“I need you to look at some programming for me” Lydia tells him.

“I'm a deputy not a tech expert” Stiles points out. “Ask Danny, that's why you employ him” he says. 

“She did ask me. I've given my advice” Danny tells him. 

“I need Stiles vision on it” Lydia explains and Stiles quirks his head to one side. 

“Give me the specs” Stiles says and Lydia pulls her laptop out of her bag and hands it over. Stiles fiddles around with it for a few minutes and frowns. “You've designed this for me haven't you?” he questions. 

“Yeah. Full interactive interface, connected to every law enforcement agency, every piece of information we know about every supernatural being in the world. You can look at any case in the country and determine if there's anything...weird about it” Danny explains. 

“How illegal is this?” Parrish questions. 

“We've done worse Jordan” Lydia points out. 

“So completely” Parrish says and Lydia blows him a kiss. 

 

Three weeks later Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Danny, Ethan, Stiles, Derek, Kira and Cora are standing outside Beacon Hills high school. Liam and Mason are looking after Eliza and Aaron because both Parrish and Melissa are on shift. 

“How was the plane ride?” Derek asks his sister. 

“Bumpy” Cora quips. 

“Are we ready to go in yet?” Scott asks. 

“You're the alpha, lead the way” Stiles quips. So Scott walks forward and soon they're all in the gymnasium. There's a table near the entrance way and a way to enthusiastic lady with the name badge 'Emily' pinned to her shirt greets them. 

“Hello! If you're one of our Alumni please find your names on this side” Emily says pointing to her left. “If you're a partner or friend please take from this side and fill it out” she continues pointing to her right.

The pack scrambles to find their badges but with in about five minutes everyone has name tags on. 

“Is that Scott McCall?” Someone yells out and they turn to look around for the source. A slightly large, happy looking man is waving to them. 

“Hello?” Scott asks curiously. 

“Oh sorry man, You probably don't remember me. Greenberg” The man supplies. 

“Holy Shit” Stiles yells. 

“Good to see you too Stiles” Greenberg says with a laugh. Stiles can't help but stare for a minute because Greenberg looks put together. His suit is well fitted, he looks healthy and he's got a beautiful woman on his arm.

“Timothy, introduce me” The woman says with a nudge. Her voice has a slight southern accent

“Oh yeah, guys this is my wife Sarah” Greenberg says with a smile “Sarah this is Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Danny, Lydia, Kira and... Ethan right?” Greenberg questions.

“Yeah I'm Ethan. I'm Also Danny's partner” Ethan says, holding out his hand for Sarah to shake. 

“Also this is my Partner Derek” Stiles says poking Derek in the side because he's not paying attention.

“What? Oh yeah hi” Derek responds. 

“Cora” Cora supplies waving her hand slightly. 

“So I take it y'all were close in high school?” Sarah asks

“We're still close” Lydia says, her tone coming off sharper than intended. Stiles' phone buzzes in his pocket. He lifts it out and looks at the caller ID with a frown. 

“Eliza? What's wrong?” Stiles asks when he picks up and the attention reverts to him. 

“I don't think Liam likes me” Eliza says with a slight sob. 

“Eliza, do you want to talk to your dad?” Stiles asks. 

“No” Eliza says, miserably. 

“Your Papa? Your Mom?” Stiles questions. 

“I tried to kiss him” Eliza whispers and Isaac and Scott stiffen at that. 

“Uh, Eliza sweetheart, your fathers are standing next to me so I'm going to move away from them” Stiles tells her. 

“I just thought kissing was how people showed each other you like them” Eliza tells him. 

“It can be, if you really like someone but Liam is a lot older than you and he also isn't very comfortable with kissing” Stiles explains. 

“Derek is a lot older than you, Melissa is older than Parrish” Eliza defends. 

“You've got me there kid, but me, Derek, Melissa and Parrish are all adults in committed relationships. Even if Liam did return your feelings there's a matter of consent laws” Stiles tells her. 

“Is that why you and Uncle Derek didn't get together until you were twenty five even though everyone else knew you were in love?” Eliza asks. 

“Uh no, that was because we were idiots” Stiles quips and he can feel her smile through the phone. 

“I like you and Uncle Derek” Eliza tells him. 

“I like you too, do you feel better now?” Stiles asks. 

“Yeah. I think I should go apologize to Liam” Eliza says. 

“Okay I need to get back to your parents and make sure no one has an aneurysm” Stiles says and Eliza giggles.

“Bye Uncle Stiles” She tells him and hangs up. Stiles wanders back over to the group, who are still chatting away with Greenberg and Sarah and have been replaced by two girls with the name badges Jessica and Mary

“Everything okay?” Scott questions when Stile re-joins them.

“Yes your daughter is fine, rejected a bit but fine” Stiles tells him. 

“Oh you have a daughter?” Jessica asks.

“Yeah, she's adopted” Scott replies. 

“How old?” Jessica questions. 

“She's thirteen, her name is Eliza, she's going to give me a heart attack” Isaac whines. 

“Why are you answering about Scott's daughter?” Jessica asks.

“I heard you and Kira were married, is she her Mom?” Mary asks. 

“No, I'm her Mom” Lydia supplies folding her arms and raising her eyebrows with a challenge. Stiles isn't the only one who's adopted Derek's skills. 

“Yeah me and Scott split up ages ago. Me and Cora are going to go dance” Kira announces and drags Cora onto the dance floor where overly poppy music is playing. 

“Oh hey. I totally want to dance too” Danny says and follows after them. Ethan shakes his head.

“Better go chase after him” He says with a grin. 

“Stiles dearest?” Lydia asks. 

“Oh nope, not shaking my groove thing tonight” Stiles says. 

“Can I steal your better half then?” she questions. 

“Don't call him that” Stiles groans “It'll go to his head” 

“I'd love to come dance with you” Derek tells her and the two of them walk off. 

“He hates dancing” Scott points out. 

“I know but Lydia has him wrapped around her finger” Stiles says. 

“Oh better watch out she might try to steal your husband too” Jessica snarks. 

“Lydia never stole anyone's husband” Stiles replies. 

“Of course she did, Scott split up with Kira over her” Mary states.

“Uh...no, I left Kira for Isaac actually” Scott informs them. 

“But? Lydia just said she was the mother of your child” Jessica says, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“Yeah, so what? Lydia is her Mom, I'm her Dad, Scott is he Papa” Isaac says slowly, like he's letting his words sink in. 

“It doesn't work like that. She's got you eating out of the palm of her hands, she doesn't love either of you, she's just a gold-digging whore” Mary says and Jessica nods in agreement. 

“Well Lydia's Net-worth is more than both of them combined, so you're wrong there” Stiles points out. 

“What?” Mary asks.

“Lydia is worth fucking millions you stupid fucking bitch” Stiles snaps. 

“You can't talk to us like that” Jessica says, shocked. 

“And you can't talk to my family like that” Stiles replies. 

“I don't even remember you from high school” Isaac mutters. 

“Why would you, you lot were so far up each others asses, you wouldn't know if the sun didn't rise in the morning” Mary quips. 

“Plus you all kept dying so you were probably cursed or something” Jessica says.

“Yeah, I heard you were killing each other for sport” Mary continues. 

“Wow, just you know what. I do remember you from high school” Scott says. 

“You do?” Isaac questions. 

“Yeah. They were the girls that kept trying to be friends with Erica after she became 'hot'” Scott replies, gesturing with his fingers for good measure. 

“You didn't notice her til then either” Jessica points out. 

“Her looks had absolutely no correlation with us becoming friends. She had something to bring to our table” Stiles says. Derek and Lydia walk back over from dancing and Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist

“What are we talking about?” Derek asks. 

“Oh Jessica and Mary are telling us all about how Lydia is a gold-digging whore and how we didn't give a shit about Erica til she got hot.” Stiles says. 

“You bitches do realize I make close to ten million dollars a year and these idiots would be living in squalor with out me?” Lydia asks

“See I told you she doesn't love you!” Mary exclaims

“How does that mean I don't love them?” Lydia asks. 

“You called them idiots like you were superior to them” Jessica says. 

“That's cause Lydia is our queen” Derek says. 

“Lydia is our queen, Lydia is our queen, Lydia is our queen” Stiles chants and Scott grins at him. 

“Shut up you dork” Derek teases. 

“Noooo! You love me!” Stiles squeals happily.

“Yes, I do.” Derek says.

“Lydia is our queen, Lydia is our queen...” Stiles chants and Isaac joins him quickly followed by Scott. Kira and Cora come back from dancing laughing loudly with drinks in their hands and join in as well. Soon a few random people have joined in the chanting as well. Mary and Jessica storm off in a huff.

“And Erica was always hot” Derek calls after them. 

Greenberg and Sarah walk back over to them, with another guy. 

“Hey guys this is Ryan” Greenberg introduces. 

“Yeah I remember” Lydia says with a smile. 

“You do?” Ryan asks surprised. 

“Yeah you were really good at maths” Lydia says “And a total gentleman when Sally Ravens got dumped by a her prom date for a girl who then gave him chlamydia” she continues. 

“Yeah, I was just talking to Sally actually, she just got married to her brother's best friend” Ryan says. 

“That's fantastic, I'll go congratulate her” Lydia says. 

“She's over near the punch bowl talking to Danny and Ethan” Ryan tells her. 

“I'll come as well” Kira says and the two of them walk off together. 

“Speaking of Prom, how's Malia?” Ryan asks.

“Oh uh, I think she's okay” Stiles says. 

“She's fine. We went running when me and Kira got back from Brazil” Cora chimes in. 

“You didn't tell me that, I would have come too” Derek says and Cora pokes her tongue out at him. 

“Der, Moon of my heart. You can go running with her when ever you want” Stiles deadpans. 

“Stiles, Light of my life. Shut up” Derek replies. 

“You tell me to shut up a lot” Stiles pouts. 

“Well you do talk too much” Scott points out. 

“Ouch Scotty, ouch!” Stiles says pretending to be offended. 

“I take it you're Stiles' partner?” Ryan asks. 

“Derek Hale” Derek says reaching out to shake Ryan's hand. 

“Ryan Normandy” Ryan supplies. 

“Why don't we all go get a table?” Sarah asks. 

“As long as it's away from prissy and bitchy” Isaac agrees. 

“Weren't they they worst? And to think I had a crush on Jessica in high school” Greenberg says shaking his head. 

“You definitely ended up with the better girl” Scott says shooting Sarah a winning smile. 

“Oi keep away from my girl McCall” Greenberg says light heartedly. 

“Aww Timothy there's only one man for me” Sarah says. 

“There's only one man for me too” Scott says looking at Isaac who has fallen into a conversation with Stiles and Ryan. 

“You really love him don't you?” Sarah asks. 

“Even though he manages to burn everything he cooks and steals half my clothes” Scott says. 

“But you love Lydia too” Greenberg states. 

“Yeah? Is that a problem?” Scott practically growls. 

“No, I mean I think it's great I've just never met anyone in a healthy relationship with more than one person. My brother was in one for a while but it just wasn't equal” Greenberg explains. 

“Oh yeah, fair enough. It's like any other relationship, you have to work at it.” Scott says. 

“Stiles and Derek look happy” Sarah comments and the boys turn to look. Stiles has his arms thrown around the older man's neck and is making him stumble along. Derek collapses into a seat and Stiles promptly balances himself on Derek's lap. The two of them are grinning at something Isaac is saying. 

“Yeah, they work well together.” Scott says.

“I feel like there's a story there” Greenberg notes.

“Oh there is, Derek's like an older brother to me, and in true little brother style I resented him for a couple of years” Scott admits. The two of them have stopped walking while Sarah has gone to join everyone else at a table they've found.

“Let me guess during high school?” Greenberg asks. 

“Yeah, Our worlds collided and I blamed him for a lot of stuff, but he actually trying” Scott says. 

“Trying to do what?” Greenberg questions. 

“Do you know much about Derek?” Scott asks

“I know about the fire, everyone does, if that's what you mean” Greenberg answers. 

“See that's the whole thing, Derek is more than just the fire” Scott tells him. “People saw Derek and Stiles for the trauma they endured not for the people they are” he continues.

“But Stiles was always so loud in high school, it's hard to believe people wouldn't notice him” Greenberg says. 

“Over ninety percent of our student body didn't notice Stiles until bodies started dropping” Scott notes. 

“That can't be...oh” Greenberg mutters. 

“He blames himself for Allison's death, did you know that?” Scott asks. 

“Why would he, he didn't stab her, I didn't even think he was there” Greenberg says confused. 

“Hey guys are you joining us?” Stiles yells out. Scott gives him a wave to say in a minute.

“He was sick, there was something eroding away at his brain, he wasn't sleeping, he was losing hours of time, he was incredibly angry. We'd gone out that night because we were so scared that he was going to get hurt, or hurt someone...but in the end...you're right he didn't stab her, maybe he would have been easier on himself if he had” Scott rants. 

“Why would have that been easier?” Greenberg questions. 

“It would have been quantifiable” Lydia answers, pressing a kiss to Scott's cheek. 

“I don't know if I understand” Greenberg states. 

“If Stiles had truly been at fault he wouldn't of had to put up with an endless string of people he loved telling him he did nothing wrong that Allison was just in the wrong place at the wrong time” Lydia explains. 

“Stiles hated that, we kept losing friends because of the wrong time and place” Scott says. 

“Is that why you all stayed friends?” Greenberg asks. 

“No we stayed friends because of love not because of death” Lydia says. “Now come on I want to join a less morbid conversation” she tells them and saunters off. 

“She's right, let's go sit down” Greenberg says. 

“Yeah” Scott agrees. 

When they walk over to the table Isaac is showing Ryan and Sarah pictures of Aaron and Eliza.

“Why do you get such cute kids? I want cute kids” Stiles pouts. 

“I guess, uh we could look for a surrogate” Derek says and Stiles' eyes go wide. 

“Just please, wait here a moment” Stiles says and runs off. 

“Where are you going?” Derek calls after him. “Where is he going?” he asks Scott. 

“How would I know, he's your boyfriend” Scott replies.

“He's your best friend” Derek retorts and then there's a loud screech and everyone turns to look towards the noise. Stiles is standing up on the stage that's been set up for speeches.

“Uh hi, yeah” Stiles stammers with a small wave. “You may or may not remember me, but my name is Stiles Stilinski” there's a couple of comments from the audience but Stiles holds his hand up to silence people. “You're probably expecting me to talk about all the great experiences I had in high school, but the thing is high school wasn't that great for me, not until me and my best friend Scott went wandering in the woods when we were sixteen, we got told by this super grumpy guy that we were trespassing. I thought that guy was such an asshole, now I'm twenty-eight. I'm still best friends with Scott McCall and I still think Derek Hale is an asshole” there's a tittering of laughter from the audience. “I'm kind of an asshole as well. So Derek, I'm asking you asshole to asshole. Will you marry me?” Stiles finishes. 

The room goes silent and Derek stands up. He takes a deep breath and strides up to Stiles. He takes the microphone out of Stiles' hands and hands it to Emily who takes it in surprise. 

“Yes” Derek whispers in Stiles' ear.

“What did he say?” Several voice call out. 

“He said yes, I'm getting married” Stiles screams and Derek rolls his eyes. 

“I'm in love with an idiot” Derek quips and the two of them walk off the stage. Isaac rushes over to them. 

“Congrats guys, uh I was wondering how serious you were about wanting a child” Isaac asks.

“I'm as serious as Stiles is” Derek comments. 

“Why?” Stiles asks. 

“There's this little boy, his name is Todd, he's four years old and he was abandoned by his mother. I think he'd be a good fit for you guys if you'd have him” Isaac says. 

“We can really? Oh my god” Stiles mutters and starts to hyperventilate. 

“Breathe baby, I need you to breathe” Derek says and Stiles nods calming himself down. 

“I'm sorry, I just I'm getting married to the guy I'm head over heels in love with and I'm going to maybe get a son. I just wish my dad was here to see this” Stiles says.

“I know” Derek says. “I wish my dad was here too” 

“I don't, this could be me over stepping but we could all go and visit him. I miss him too and Eliza was asking about her Poppy the other day so I just though” Isaac trails off. 

“Yes” Stiles says with a smile. “I'm sure my dad would love to see his whole family”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

In Year Ten Stiles and Derek get engaged and Adopt a four year old werewolf named Todd.

In Year Ten The Pack introduces three new members, it turns out Sarah is a human from a family of werewolves.

In Year Eleven Stiles and Derek get married. Eliza and Scott and Isaac stand on Stiles' side. Cora, Kira and Ryan who Derek had become fast friends with stand on Derek's. Malia shifts back to human for the event. Jackson flies over with his husband and new baby. 

In Year Twelve Cora and Kira permanently move back to Beacon Hills and announce to the pack they're in a relationship. Nobody is surprised.

In Year Twelve Todd starts school. His teacher is surprised to find his dad's and a gaggle of aunts and uncles there to pick him up on his first day

In Year Thirteen Ryan starts dating Sarah's cousin Ashley. 

In Year Thirteen Derek and Stiles announce the surrogate who has agreed to carry their child is expecting the same day Lydia announces she's pregnant again. 

In Year Thirteen Elena Stilinksi-Hale is born.

In Year Fourteen, six days later Lucas Martin is born. 

In Year Fifteen Ryan marries Ashley and the pack grows substantially in size. 

In Year Fifteen Liam wins several awards for a game he designed. 

In Year Fifteen Ethan and Danny move to England, they don't mean to but they wind up buying the house next door to Jackson and his husband. They all visit every Christmas. 

In Year Sixteen Stiles stops being afraid that his happy ending isn't forever.


End file.
